Away We Go
by ColoursMakesHerSmile
Summary: This is just like the movie only with the Glee characters in it. Finn and Rachel are pregnant with their first and are trying to find a descent place and home for their daughter. Rated M for some language and the beginning sexual scene. If you don't like it, don't read :) Enjoy
1. The taste of a family

Rachel and Finn had been lying down in her and Finn's shared, Queen sized bed when they found out they were going to be parents. They were in their small, cozy home in Lima, Ohio just living their lives to the fullest. Rachel had loved singing, but decided she didn't want to be on Broadway. She was much happier singing and dancing in local theaters, as long as she had Finn. Finn on the other hand, had started selling insurance to locals for money and he somewhat enjoyed it, as long as Rachel was there when he got home. They weren't rich, but they got by and pulled through together and were happy doing so. They've both graduated high school about 2 years ago and both decided they didn't want to go to college, just be together and live their lives.

"Marry me?", he said. "No", she replied. "Marry me?", he asked again. "No", she shot back. They were having the conversation they've had many times before, but he wouldn't give up. "Do you love me?", he asked. "More than anything", she told him. "Then, marry me?", he tried again. "Not without them", she replied more sincerely. Rachel had lost her fathers shortly after graduation due to a drunk driver during senior year. She had moved in with Finn after graduation, but no matter how many times he asked, she just couldn't get married without her daddies there to support her.

A single tear escaped Rachel's eye and Finn kissed it off. "I'm sorry...I know, I just can't deal with the fact of losing you", he told her. "I'm never gonna leave you", she assured him. And with that they kissed. Only it turned into something much deeper and passionate and before she knew it, he was taking off her underwear. "Finn...", she said, muffling a moan. "Rachel...", he whispered and started kissing downward until he reached her area. "Don't...!", she said a little too loudly. "I want to...babe, please?". "Okay, just no talking...", she replied, clearly already turned on.

Suddenly, Finn stopped and lifted his head under the covers. "What's wrong?", she asked him, a little annoyed. "Nothing", he said. "Why'd you stop?", she asked, still a little annoyed. "I'm just trying to figure out how to say what I'm about to say...", he replied, nervously. "Why do you need to say anything?", she asked him. Now he had her nervous. "You...taste different", he told her. "How? Would you get up here? I don't want to keep talking to the top of your head. Do you want me to shower?", she rambled when she was nervous. Suddenly, he climbed back up to look into her eyes. "No, babe. No, you taste different, not dirty...like sort of fruity", he told her. Rachel had to suppress a giggle. "What?", she asked him, still confused. "Women could taste differently based on various co-factors, and from what I read on vaginal favors-". She cut him off, "Jesus!". "From what I read...abrupt changes occur when a woman is either menopausal or...", Finn told her with his half smile on his face. And with that Rachel slapped him across the face.


	2. 6 months later

6 months later

Rachel had woken up to a faint scraping sound. She was lying in her bed and looked down to see her baby bump. She realized how big her stomach was and was often accused of being 9 months by strangers, but she usually just brushed them off. She moved her once petit stomach onto her side towards the noise to find Finn, sitting at his desk and by the looks of his arms, was carving something.

"Finn?", she called to him. He turned around in the chair he was sitting and she saw in his hand a scratchy, oddly shaped, small piece of wood in his hands and his pocket knife. "Oh, hey. You're up!", he beamed at her. "What are you doing?", she asked smiling at him. "Cobbling", he told her. She laughed at him, sitting a little more, but trying not to hurt herself or their little girl. "I wanna be that Dad that knows how to make stuff out of wood. You know?", he said with a slight far away look on his face. He continued, "I want our little girl to wake up in the morning and walk out on the back porch and find me cobbling." She suppressed a giggle and told him, "You know that's not what it's called right?" "Yeah, it is. Isn't it?", he asked, slightly confused. She got up off the bed. "Finn, cobbling is shoes. That's why people who make shoes are called cobblers. You're not cobbling, you're carving...or possibly whittling", she said and made her way over to him to kiss his cheek.

She left the room, but he called after her, "I just realized, I'd be 'Finn the cobbler'! Imagine that!". She laughed at him, "You'd sound like a bad dessert!". He laughed at the thought, "Would you still order me?". She waddled her way back into the room. Gave him a small kiss, and said, "Everyday". She left the room to make breakfast for the three of them. Now that Rachel was eating for two, things had gotten a little rocky financially, but Rachel started working a little bit harder paying by working on her artwork. She always wanted to pursue an art career, but it always came second-hand to performing; now she had a real reason to and was happy with it.

Finn still called after her, "Hey! That reminds me. I got this big book on knots! 300 knots and I'm gonna learn them all. Oh, and I still have to build that kiln! Man, you gotta be ready. You think we could take up pottery?". She smiled at him, but it suddenly faded. "Finn! We've got to go to Burt and Carole's today!", she suddenly started running about the house getting ready to see her boyfriend's parents. "Yeah, we should push that because I have a Family Defense class today", he muttered, frowning. "Don't fret", she kissed his head. "Come on, it's not until this afternoon. I'll just walk down to my class and we'll go. Why are you rushing?", he asked, a little whiny. "I need to make myself look smaller! Now go! You're gonna be late.", she told him, pushing him out the door. "Hormones", he whispered. Then, grabbed his coat and continued his walk to the class.

Rachel was on the phone with her sister, Santana, while watching some old work out channel on the small television they owned. Santana was a little bit younger than Rachel and took their fathers' death's a lot harder. Since then, Rachel and Santana have been having daily phone calls. They would have met in person, but Santana left Lima to go to college in Tucson, where she went to Brown Mackie College and had a job giving tours to locals about the area. Santana was adopted, but was only two years younger than Rachel and was just starting her Freshmen year, though she did enjoy having independence, still missed her fathers and Rachel very much.

"They look like California raisins, remember? With their big bodies, little legs, and sun glasses?", Santana told Rachel over the phone. Rachel giggles at the television. "San, this is so bad. I hate it! The rap is even worse!", Rachel laughed more into the phone. **"****_You get much more from your pelvic floor when you pass on the bagel and do one more _**_**Kegel"**_, Santana mocked the weird television show. They both laughed aloud. Rachel shut off the television and moved into her new, small studio where she was working on a small project of a mother holding a small, angel-like baby in her hands. Santana sighed, "What do you think she'll look like?". "Oh, I hope she doesn't have Finn's-", Rachel stopped suddenly. "What? Pyramid nipples?", Santana said with a laugh. "No his feet! God!", Rachel beamed. "Ugh! Those huge, square feet! HA!", Santana laughed more.

Finn seemed to walk in at the wrong moment because when Rachel saw him, she tried to get Santana off the phone. "Oh! San, he just walked in. I have to go! Love you!", Rachel told her eagerly. "Okay, Sissy. Love you! And watch out for his seal flippers!", Santana warned her quickly. Rachel giggled and hung up. "Okay. Ready to go, Mommy?", he asked her, smiling brightly. She put down her pencils, kissed him, and said, "Ready when you are, Daddy".


	3. Car Ride

Car Ride

"I want her to have like a really epic kind of childhood, you know?", Finn said from the passenger seat. Rachel was driving with her baby bump just grazing the driving wheel. "I really want her to run along streams and know how to work a canoe, entertain herself outside. I want her childhood to be Huck Finn-y.", he continued. Rachel smiled at him. "She'll have enough Finn-y in her enough, but let me ask you...why can't you drive yet?", Rachel asked him with a little humor. "I'm almost just barely half way passing my test, just give me a few more months, Rach", he informed her. "A FEW MONTHS?!". She almost stopped the car. "In a few months, we'll be parents and on the day of, YOU have to drive", she said, a little pissed. "I'm sorry", he said and kissed her cheek. They were almost there and Rachel muttered, "Besides, you don't want a woman in labor behind the wheel". Suddenly, Finns phone buzzed.

"Hello?", he asked. "Yes, this is him..._Oh! Oh! Oh! You old so-and-so...Im sorry about your pacers my friend...Hey, if you think he carry more then a bucket of water, I got some real good coverage for him...YEAH...!_", Finn's tone changed on the phone to a very husky, old voice and it became too much for Rachel. She stopped the car and got out so he could finish in privacy. Rachel just stood and waited patiently for her boyfriend. Then, Rachel's mind wondered out into her future as she just wondered what her daughter would be like.

Finn got out of the car still with that weird voice, _"...You're too much...Alright, I will...Bye."_  
Finn now paid attention to his girlfriend who stood like a statue, staring of into the distance in thought. "You know, they expect that from me. They don't want no pregnant, 22-year-old.", he said, apologetically to her. "They expect you to sound like some happy Darth Vador?", she asked him. "These guys are in their 50's and 60's, they don't want me the way I am, so I go vintage", he informed her, but she wouldn't budge.

"_Hello. I'm a 22-year-old, cheeky hipster who never went to college. My girlfriend won't marry me, even though she's 6 months pregnant with my child. Please trust me with your life, house, car, or boat? Sign, Finn Hudson_", he mocked and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Darth. We're late.", she said with a giggle and led him back to the car.

**So, Hi. I'm not gonna say much about me besides this is my first time writing so please go easy on me and I love the movie and glee so I'm trying to match them both without changing too much, so bear with me. And I just want to say thank you to the people who actually like it, but if you don't, DON'T READ! You could give ma a bad review, but I couldn't care less, I write because I want to, not for haters oh and one more thing...whoever 'Amber (guest)' is, go f*** yourself -.- THANKS AGAIN FOLLOWERS! 3 ONE LOVE!**


End file.
